


Stubborn Love

by kenzeira



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Musik menghubungkan kami kembali—menjadi lebih kuat, lebih erat, tak terpisahkan. [AkiGetsu]
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Kudos: 5





	Stubborn Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disklaimer: Given © Kizu Natsuki. No profit gained from this fanwork, dibuat berdasarkan haus asupan semata.

Tatkala melihat seseorang tertidur begitu lelap di samping kemudi, dengan posisi kepala sedikit miring dan bibir setengah terbuka (suara deru napasnya terdengar teratur), yang terlintas dalam benakku pertama kali adalah bagaimana semua ini bermula dan bagaimana semua ini berakhir. Berakhir, dalam artian banyak hal.

Saat memandang wajahnya yang amat damai, terbayang dalam kepalaku sekelebat ingatan kecil, berupa fragmen yang meloncat-loncat bebas dengan alur yang teratur.

Permulaannya adalah: selama ini kupikir aku anak jenius.

Semua sanak-saudara memujiku, lantas membandingkannya dengan anak-anak mereka—yang sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya, jujur saja. Boleh dikata, aku ini agak songong waktu kecil. Bagaimanapun, aku cukup dimanja karena menguasai berbagai alat musik di usia hijau. Siapa anak delapan tahun yang sudah bisa memainkan piano, violin, bahkan sampai shamisen? Bisa jadi hanya aku; ya, memang sesombong itu.

Tetapi semua kepercayaan-diri itu luruh dalam satu waktu, dalam sekali pertemuan dengan seseorang yang memang benar-benar terlahir sebagai ‘Si Jenius’. Seketika pertemuan itu langsung membuatku merasa kerdil. Saat itu rasanya aku ingin menghancurkan seseorang—atau justru menghancurkan diriku sendiri. Kenapa bisa begitu, ya? Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, sebab dengki di dalam diriku terbagi menjadi dua; antara membencinya dan mengaguminya. Tentu, ini soal Murata Ugetsu. Cuma dia saja yang bisa bikin aku begini.

Ugetsu adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku berpikir bahwa aku tidak jenius, aku ini adalah jack of all trades, master of none. Tidak ada yang benar-benar kukuasai penuh, hanya sekadar bisa memainkan dengan standar, tanpa keahlian istimewa apalagi bakat. Berbeda dengan Ugetsu yang memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi violinis. Aku dapat melihat dia bersinar begitu terang, begitu jauh, begitu tak terjangkau di masa depan—suatu hari nanti yang tak dapat kuprediksi kapan, tetapi ini pasti. Camkan kata-kataku, ini pasti.

Meski aku tak dapat menampik perasaan iriku terhadap permainan violinnya, tampaknya dia memiliki suatu magnet tersendiri yang membuatku sulit mengalihkan pandang. Dengan jujur kukatakan; Ugetsu sangat menarik, dari sisi wajah maupun bakat. Ugetsu adalah laki-laki paling sempurna yang pernah kutemui dalam seumur hidupku; tampan, pintar, berbakat, dan anak orang kaya. Seolah keberuntungan setiap manusia telah diserap habis olehnya—dia seperti tidak benar-benar terlahir ke dunia. Maksudku dia terlalu sempurna, bagai tokoh dari negeri dongeng. Tetapi begitulah kenyataannya. Dia ada. Dia hidup. Dia bernapas. Dan dia aku cium.

Karena tidak menerima penolakan, aku tetap menciumnya, memasukkan lidahku, ya, pokoknya macam-macam hal goblok yang dilakukan anak laki-laki semasa pubertas kalau sedang dikuasai nafsu. Banyak hal yang telah terjadi di antara kami. Dalam rentang waktu yang panjang, masalah datang silih berganti. Aku menjadikan alasan perceraian orangtuaku agar bisa tinggal satu atap dengannya. Kemudian kami berpisah, berhubungan kembali, berpisah lagi, berhubungan lagi sebagaimana remaja tolol. Kupikir aku sudah cukup mantap waktu itu, ketika kuputuskan untuk meninggalkannya dan berkencan dengan rekan satu band. Pikirku; ya, hubungan toksik semacam ini harus diakhiri. Selamat tinggal, Ugetsu! Dan jangan menangis.

Tentu saja semuanya tidak berjalan lancar. Ada sesuatu yang terasa bolong di dadaku—bolong, kosong, aneh. Keseharianku yang biasanya direcoki (atau sebaliknya, aku yang merecoki) Ugetsu mendadak menjadi berhenti total, yang lantas membuatku merasa ini bukan sesuatu yang benar. Ada yang salah dengan hidupku. Aku tetap menjalin hubungan dengan Haruki, meski di kepalaku cuma ada Ugetsu. Sifat kejamku rupanya belum luntur. Aku terbiasa berhubungan dengan siapa pun, terlepas apa pun gendernya, tetapi di otakku sudah disusun semacam program (bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya, ya), intinya suatu program di dalam kepalaku memberi tahu bahwa pada akhirnya aku akan tetap pulang pada Ugetsu.

Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak belajar dari masa lalu—dari hubungan-hubunganku sebelumnya? Dengan Yayoi, sekarang Haruki. Ujung-ujungnya aku ini hanya menghancurkan status pertemanan yang sudah dibangun, hanya karena aku tak tega menolak seseorang yang begitu jatuh cinta padaku, begitu tergila-gila padaku, sehingga membuatku berpikir tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan mereka. Sebab, itu pula yang dilakukan Ugetsu padaku. Dia pacaran dengan berbagai macam laki-laki, meski dia tetap pulang padaku juga. Mau tidak mau, aku harus mengakui bahwa baik aku maupun Ugetsu, kami berdua sama-sama tolol.

Tetapi, masalah paling krusial bukanlah ketololan kami di masa-masa labil. Ada masalah yang lebih besar, yang menyangkut masa depan Ugetsu. Ini soal musik. Ugetsu menjadi sedemikian sukses dan terkenal, bahkan dunia sudah mengenalnya sebagai sosok prodigi. Dia mengadakan konser-konser besar mengelilingi berbagai negara. Dia telah berhasil meraih apa yang paling diinginkannya dalam hidup. Sementara itu, aku ini apa?

Aku tidak menjadi apa-apa. Keseharianku dihabiskan dengan bermain band—bermain yang bahkan benar-benar dalam konteks bermain; bermain-main. Uang yang kuhasilkan tidak banyak, yang membuatku harus bekerja sampingan. Setelah lulus kuliah, aku bahkan tidak menemukan gambaran mengenai apa yang hendak kulakukan untuk terus hidup. Sewaktu kecil, aku berpikir aku bisa menjadi apa saja yang kuingin. Setelah dewasa, aku dihantam oleh kenyataan pahit. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Dan pemikiran semacam itu membuatku semakin merasa kerdil, semakin merasa tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Ugetsu.

Bisa jadi, apabila kami kembali berpisah kali ini, kami akan benar-benar berakhir. Ugetsu dapat menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa (dia akan semakin bersinar, dan semakin jauh dari jangkauku), sementara aku akan tetap berakhir menjadi bukan siapa-siapa. Ketika kukatakan padanya dengan jujur soal ini, Ugetsu memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda. Dia mengajakku ikut tur, mengajariku bagaimana cara bermain violin dengan benar. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku bermain violin, rasa-rasanya aku jadi takut memainkannya sejak melihat betapa menakjubkannya permainan violin Ugetsu. Tetapi aku tetap mencoba, karena sebegitu tidak inginnya aku berpisah dengannya—tidak lagi, jangan sampai.

Pada episode hidupku saat itu, semua terasa berjalan lambat. Aku memutar otak bepikir bagaimana cara mengejar ketertinggalanku. Setahun, dua tahun, tiga tahun, aku terus berlatih di bawah bimbingannya. Kami menjadi semakin dekat, semakin menempel, semakin merasa tak bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain. Musik telah mempertemukan kami, musik pula telah memisahkan kami, dan musik menghubungkan kami kembali—menjadi lebih kuat, lebih erat, tak terpisahkan. Di tahun kelima, kami mengeluarkan album instrumental bersama, berisi kolaborasi yang kami ciptakan. Membutuhkan waktu setahun untuk kami memikirkan konsep, judul, sampai kover album. Salah satu instrumental kami dipakai sebagai soundtrack film, yang entah bagaimana bisa membuat nama kami meledak.

Apakah ada yang percaya semua ini bisa terjadi? Tentu tidak mudah untuk percaya. Sebab, aku sendiri juga kadang tidak percaya. Terlebih setelah Ugetsu memutuskan untuk mengakui kepada dunia bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya. Ketika itu terjadi, dunia sudah banyak berubah. Kami mendapat banyak dukungan dan cinta. Absurd sekali, kalau dipikir-pikir. Dan benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Aku tak percaya sekarang ini aku tengah berada satu mobil dengannya, dengan Murata Ugetsu yang tertidur lelap karena kelelahan setelah resital.

Ugetsu yang membuatku merasa aku bukan siapa-siapa justru mengangkatku menjadi seseorang; dia telah mengeluarkanku dari lumpur, membersihkanku, mengulas diriku sedemikian rupa sehingga aku tidak lagi merasa menjadi jack of all trades, master of none, tetapi mengembalikanku menjadi sesosok anak kecil yang berpikir bahwa aku ini juga sebenarnya seorang jenius. Yang demikian itu membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padanya. Bagaimana hidupku akan berakhir kalau aku tidak kembali pada Ugetsu? Aku enggan memikirkannya. Akhir seperti inilah yang paling kuinginkan; bersama Ugetsu, bersama musik, kami jelas-jelas telah ditakdirkan untuk satu sama lain.[]

12:37 AM – January 28, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Bego emang, niatnya mau bikin ajep-ajep kenapa jadi begini ya? Tapi semoga masih bisa dinikmati, walau sangat OOC wkwkwk


End file.
